


dogbirded (the meddling friend mix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [33]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Erik finds Mutant and Proud on his phone and does what any celebrity with a curious streak does: he looks at who messages him.What he finds is not always what he expected.





	dogbirded (the meddling friend mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dogbirded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609174) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



Erik finally has time to look at his phone. He’s been shooting action shots all day, with no off time - trapped by wires would do that. 

This movie is meant to be something different for him - it is - but it’s also a set that is driving him crazy. The cast is not engaged with the material (G-d help him for doing something with CGI) but it’s worse when they all want nothing to do with each other.

He needs to find more friends. Or someone more than a friend.

How helpless.

But as he looks at the phone, there’s the stylized logo for Mutant and Proud. 

Dammit, Emma!

-

Once Erik’s over the shock of Emma signing him up for a dating app, he decides that he should look at what danger they’re in store for. At least Emma - as his manager - will know what is going on with less worries than if she were only his friend who signed him up on a lark.

She did sign him up as a lark, but at least he can look and hope someone here is genuine.

Turns out that most people aren’t genuine. He sees no fewer than twenty messages complaining that no one should catfish a dating app with Erik Lehnsherr’s face but there is one message that treats Erik’s profile as if it’s real.

That’s a breath of fresh air.

-

That breath of fresh air continues as Erik decides that he likes this Charles Xavier and what they share together. It’s nothing earth-shattering - simple conversations about mutant rights and politics - but after so many years where Erik has to side-step around some of his extreme views, talking to someone where he can be as free as he wants is welcome.

Emma notices how often Erik’s looking at his phone after a few weeks.

“So that app is working well?”

“Shut up, you know. I can tell when you’re around my mind, snooping.”

“Well, I appreciate that my work has been beneficial. Now what are you going to do about this guy you're talking to?”

Erik hedges. He hasn’t thought through what he wants to do with Charles. So far this has been a refreshing change from all the insipid people he sees on sets - a few co-stars excluded.

“You have a trip to New York soon before the Met Gala. What if you set up a date?” Emma asks. 

“I’ll consider it,” is all he can say without revealing too many of his finer feelings. He has wanted to ask Charles out, but there has been no time to bring it up.

Maybe now he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Ike! My beta is upset that I didn't show more of the date, but maybe we'll get them to read your amazing original.


End file.
